Kittens
by real mynix
Summary: The students found two sweet little Cat, who they belong to?...


Author: **mynix **  
Helping Elf: Muriel2532 Thank you!  
Title: Kittens  
Rated: K  
Genre: family / romance  
Storyline: This is a short ADMM story somewhere. The students found two sweet little Cat, who they belong to?

I don't own the characters or the movie and I not making any money on this story.

¤

„Look, two kittens!" – Ron said and pointed to a spot close to the school wall. There were two little cats, idly trying to catch their own tails.

„Oh my, they are so sweet." – Hermione said and began to walk towards them.

„I don't think it's a good idea, what if they have rabies?" – asked Ron.

„Do you think Professor McGonagall would take them to her classes if they had rabies?"

„You think they are THOSE two cats?!"

„Are you blind? Of course they are!"

_These two little cats had been sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk during every transfiguration class for the last month. They had been playing with each other and the cat's toys that were stored in McGonagall's desk drawer._

„I'd like to know how they got here. Professor McGonagall was keeping her eyes on them as if they were some kind of jewels."

„Yes, when Neville asked if he could pet them I really thought that she was going to bite his head off."

Seconds later Hermione was on her way to the two kitten „CCcccc come here you two sweet little things I'll take you to my cat, ok?"

„You want to take them to Gryffindor tower?" – Ron asked somewhat confused.

„Why not? I found them!"

„Well that's not exactly true." – Ron said almost inaudibly.

The two cats stopped trying to catch their tails and seemed surprised that there was someone there besides them. But moments later they looked at each other as if they were communicating, then ran towards Hermione who immediately began to pet the kittens. „Are you going to bring my books or are you going to take one of them?" – Hermione asked and pointed to her books.

Ron bent down to the kittens. They were looking at him curiously at first, then one of them took a little step closer to him. . . then another. The kitten sniffed him, then meowed once and finally rubbed her little body against Ron's leg. Ron smiled „I think I will carry this one."

¤

So with one kitten each in their hands they arrived in the Gryffindor common room. There were surprisingly few people there. When Neville saw them he went over to them immediately and took the kitten Hermione was holding out of her arms. „I love animals. And I love these little kittens even more." The cat seemed to understand his declaration and began to purr. „See? They love me too."

They sat around one of the tables and placed the kittens on top of it. The kittens were looking around a little, then meowed and began to play with Neville's finger. He was moving his finger and the kittens were trying to catch it.

„You're not hurt, are you?" – Ron asked when one of the kittens struck Neville's finger with it's paw.

„No, they are really well behaved cats. I think they played this before. And they don't use their claws" After watching for a few minutes, Ron began to move his finger as well. One of the cats saw it in the corner of her eyes and went to catch it. The cat narrowly missed Ron's finger however. She looked into Ron's eyes and meowed. – It looked exactly as if the kitten asked him to do it again. Ron obliged and this time the cat caught his finger. It really did not hurt, so he played along.

Hermione looked at them, then got up saying „I think I will go upstairs and get Crookshanks."

While Hermione was upstairs Harry and Ginny arrived, too. They were amazed by what the cats were doing and they fell in love with the kittens at once. When Harry and Ginny sat down the cats stopped playing and sat down, too. They looked Harry and Ginny up and down until Ginny said „Hi you two." The kittens first went to her and then to Harry. They sniffed their arms and meowed once.

„I think they like you, too." – said Neville and moved his finger again, the two cats were there at once and tried to catch his finger.

Ginny looked at them, then said a quiet spell and a small soft ball appeared on the table. She rolled it to Ron, the kittens saw this and tried to catch the ball, but Ron was faster and rolled the ball to Harry.

When Hermione came back with Crookshanks, it caused a really interesting scene. She put Crookshanks down on the table, too. But the cats didn't seem to like each other at all. They roughed up their fur and began to huff at each other. The two little ones huffed and moved closer to Crookshanks, who moved back and landed on Harry's lap. „They don't seem to like each other." – said Harry.

„No it doesn't look like it." But Hermione tried again. She picked up her cat from Harry's lap and took it closer to the kittens. „He isn't harming you." But the two kittens huffed and Crookshanks jumped down off the table and ran back upstairs.

„Well that was definitely an interesting scene!" – noted Neville.

„Ya they don't seem to like each other." – commented Ron.

„But it's okay, don't you think? Not usually all cats like each other." – said Harry

„That's true, but the little cats usually like the bigger ones." – said Ginny.

„They are not usual." – commented Hermione. All said yes, that's true.

„I think they need something to drink, don't ya think?" Ron said after they had played with the ball Ginny had conjured for a little while longer.

„Yes, but where are we going to get something to drink for them now?" – asked back Harry.

„I think the kittens want to get off the table" – said Neville all at once. And indeed the cats were meowing and looking at the floor. They picked them up off the table and sat them down again on the floor. The little kittens moved away a little and then one second later instead of two kittens there were two little children on the floor. One girl, with beautiful blue eyes and black hair, and one boy with dark green eyes and light blonde hair.

„I must be dreaming." – Ron and Harry said at once.

„They are animagi!" – said Hermione

„That's impossible - they are just child!" – said Ginny just as surprised.

The children looked at each other, then smiled at them. The little boy held up his hand showing them two fingers.

„Are you two years old?" – asked Neville, sitting down on the floor next to them. The little boy smiled at him and nodded. There others were taken aback and sat down on the floor, too.

Then the little girl said „Djink." Then all at once the two children shout out loud „Winky!"

Seconds later with a pop Winky the house elf was there „What can Winky do for the two Most Glorious Children on the planet?" – she asked while smiling at them, and the children smiled back at her.

„So this is the job that Winky got!" – Harry said really quietly. When they came back from the summer holidays they had asked Dobby how his wife was and Dobby had been happy as he said that she had a new job at Hogwarts which she loved, loved dearly. She gave up drinking and was always smiling. But when they asked what it was Dobby shook his head saying that he could never ever tell them.

„Eat." – said the boy and „Djink." – said the little girl. Winky smiled at them „What do your parents tell you?" Together they said „Please" and Winky was in and out within minutes and the children's got biscuits and milk.

„They are so cute!" – said Ginny.

„Yes they are." – said Hermione and looked at Ron with dreamy eyes.

„What!?"

„I think Hermione wants children like them." – pointed Harry to the children who were eating and drinking now. Ron looked at them with his eyebrows raised.

„Yes, and me, too." – said Ginny and looked at Harry with equally dreamy eyes. „Ha!" – was all that Ron muttered before he turned his head towards the children again.

They finished and Winky cleaned everything up.

„I am Neville, what are your names?"

„Neville." – said the boy smiling at him.

„Yes, and I am Ron. That is Ginny, Hermione and Harry." – said Ron as he pointed at each of his friends in turn. The little girl stood up, then pointed her tiny finger saying „Jon, Ginny, Mione, Hajji."

„NO." – said the little boy at once, then he too stood up „Rog, Giggy, Mioge, Harry." The girl put her hands on her hips and the boy followed her. They were looking each other with there hands on their hips, looking ready to fight.

„Well, it looks like you two both can't get it quite right. But it's nothing that you should fight about." – Hermione said smilingly to them. „What about if we play something instead?"

„Play." – said the girl, then all at once they preformed back to kittens.

„Oh, I don't think that's what Hermione was thinking of, but if you want to play like kittens, it's okay." – said Ginny.

They played for another hour with them until the cat's got tired. They stroked them for a while until they were purring, and closing their eyes when Neville asked „Where are they going to sleep?"

„I really think we should take back them to their parents." – answered Hermione.

„Yes, I think they don't know where they are." – said Ginny, then stopped with horror showing on her face.

„What is it Ginny?" – asked Ron.

„They probably don't know where they have been for the past two hours." – said Hermione.

„And?" – Harry asked back, he didn't understand yet.

„AND? Can you imagine McGonagall when she is not just angry, but furious!?" – said Hermione.

„Wait a minute. What does Professor McGonagall have to do with this?" – asked Ron.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and were about to shout at Ron about how the hell he could NOT understand, when the boy transformed back „I wagt to go Mammy." Not long after the little girl transformed too „Yes, and to Daddy."

„Oh my, they are McGonagall's and Dumbledore's children?" – asked Neville.

„God YES!" – Said Hermione

„How the hell did you not realize just yet?" – Ginny shook her head.

„Home." – said the boy, and the little girl nodded.

„Yes, we know, we want to take you back but we just don't know how." – said Ginny.

Then they saw that the little girl began to search for something around her neck, just as the little boy did, too.

It was a little gold fife. They started playing their fifes. A really quiet melody came out.

They put their fifes back into their clothes when suddenly – in a ball of fire – a bird appeared. But not just any bird! „Fawkes" – the children said together and smiled at the bird who came closer.

„If any of you were not positive whose children are they are yet, then this is the last thing that you needed to see." – said Ginny. And finally they all nodded.

The children went to Fawkes and petted him before they grasped the phoenix's long golden tail. „Bye" they said one after the other, then Fawkes flew off with them.

¤

„No, you can't get off the desk!" – said McGonagall to the kitten, who was trying to get off the desk. But at the other end the other one had gotten off, jumping onto her chair first and then onto the floor. The kitten went right to Neville's and Hermione's desk. McGonagall was just about to say something again, when the other cat meowed and jumped off the desk, too, and went right to Ron's and Harry's desk. „It's ok, I don't mind Professor, I really like these two little sweet things." – said Ron.

„Well that is good, but. . . "

„She likes me, too." – said again Neville and cut off the Professor.

Professor McGonagall was taken aback a little which everybody could see, so Hermione quickly said „It was not their fault really, it just happened yesterday".

Professor McGonagall was a still speechless, but went over to them. The two little cats meowed at her and she smiled back at them. „Well those were the worst two hours in my entire life yesterday! But now I understand the war with the 'Jon-Rog; Mione-Mioge' and all."

„We will keep your secret safe and tell no one about it. But we might like to play with them sometimes." – said Harry.

Professor McGonagall smiled at her two children who were still in their animagus form and softly petted their heads, which made them purr. „Right, but I always want to know about it! Or their father." – she said and winked at them.

¤

_What do you think about it? This is my first ADMM story ever! _


End file.
